mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Problem Sleuth
Pages for individual PS chapters? Homestuck has individual pages for every act, which recap the events taking place therein in detail. I know Problem Sleuth isn't as popular, and that there are considerably more of them, but might it not be a good idea to have something similar for each of the chapters of Problem Sleuth? It has the potential to be a very useful resource. Sporkaganza (talk) 09:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 10:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :While I am not opposed to it, I can't help that point out that PS in its entirety is barely longer than Homestuck: Act 5 Act 2. So considering the number and length of them it might seem a big unneeded, though it hasn't stopped us before. I think a good idea might be to group the chapters by book. So chapters 1-5 would get their own page, as would chapters 6-9, 10-13, 14-17, and given that 18-22 are likely to be a single book, they would get a single page too. That would make 5 pages, instead of 22. - The Light6 (talk) 11:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's a good idea too. It would be a little unwieldy to have as many pages as there are chapters. Sporkaganza (talk) 07:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Just bumping this idea. I recently added a list of chapters to the page (to mirror the list of acts on Homestuck's page). Making chapter pages, grouped or not grouped, they can now easily be integrated into the article and provide easy access to more info. Also on my point about grouping the chapter pages by book, a quick count on the amount of pages on MSPA that corresponds to each book. #Book 1 (Chapters 1 to 5) - 219 to 603, or 385 pages. #*Chapter 1 - 81 pages #*Chapter 2 - 100 pages #*Chapter 3 - 46 pages #*Chapter 4 - 98 pages #*Chapter 5 - 58 pages #Book 2 (Chapters 6 to 9) - 604 to 872, or 269 pages. #*Chapter 6 - 62 pages #*Chapter 7 - 76 pages #*Chapter 8 - 74 pages #*Chapter 9 - 57 pages #Book 3 (Chapters 10 to 13) - 873 to 1148, or 276 pages. #*Chapter 10 - 80 pages #*Chapter 11 - 77 pages #*Chapter 12 - 39 pages #*Chapter 13 - 80 pages #Book 4 (Chapters 14 to 17) - 1149 to 1465, or 317 pages. #*Chapter 14 - 108 pages #*Chapter 15 - 42 pages #*Chapter 16 - 107 pages #*Chapter 17 - 60 pages #Hypothetical Book 5 (Chapters 18 to 22 + Epilogue) - 1466 to 1892, or 427 pages. #*Chapter 18 - #*Chapter 19 - #*Chapter 20 - #*Chapter 21 - #*Chapter 22 - #*Epilogue - 51 pages Discounting Intermission 2 and A6A4, basically every act in Homestuck outweighs the the individual PS chapters but the smaller acts (Acts 1, 3 and the Act 6 sub-acts/intermissions) roughly balance with the books, with the exception of A6I1 and A6I4 which are PS chapter sized. I guess the difference is that while PS has multiple arcs it roughly follows the single plot. HS however the arcs are defined by the acts and sub-acts follow very different parts of the plot while still consisting of the same arc (I might be explaining this badly?). That being said, the PS epilogue already has a different page and as an epilogue has a different focus than the main story so it should probably continue to remain a separate page. - The Light6 (talk) 02:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this topic to share this draft I did for the proposed Volume 1 recap page. Any feedback or criticism you have would be greatly appreciated. 02:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Looking good. Though the start/end pages and the lengths need to be fixed. Also I updated the last page for chapter one (by checking the image name for the last page) and it was 83 pages, as opposed to the 81 listed here. So it seems I had some maths fail at some point. - The Light6 (talk) 02:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Fixed. 03:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Excellent. I say we go ahead and make it a page. So for the page name, should it just be "Problem Sleuth: Volume 1"? I guess we can wait for other people to comment. :::Also I noticed you also seemed to have trouble with the page count, but eventually ended on the same ones I calculated before (with the exception of chapter 1), despite my chapter 1 page count being wrong. How could I have stuffed up that badly before? And how can page counting be so difficult? - The Light6 (talk) 03:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's probably the most natural title option, so yeah, I'd say we should go with that. And regarding the page counting: I double checked the numbers (fortunately, chapter 5 is the only one with double images, and it only one page, so it was fairly easy) but forgot that the page number formula is "final page - first page + 1" and didn't add the extra 1. 03:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Just going to make one small comment, I don't think we should put chapters 18-22 under Volume 5 just yet because Volume 5 doesn't exist yet. I mean, yes it is highly likely that they will all be released under a single volume but that could still not be the case. So instead of "VOLUME 5" maybe "CHAPTERS YET TO BE RELEASED AS A VOLUME". Yes it is more wordy and a bit awkward but it is more accurate then assigning those chapters to a volume that doesn't exist and was made up by us solely to try and group them together. - The Light6 (talk) 04:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC)